This is war
by Misila
Summary: A nadie le gusta la Guerra. Pero ¿qué hacer cuando es inevitable? Para el Reto twittero del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.
1. Marlene McKinnon

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto twittero_ del foro _La Sala de los Menesteres_.

* * *

**I**

_Marlene McKinnon_

Cuando sospechas que algo puede ir mal

—Venga, ya podéis moveros.

—¿Seguro que estamos bien? No me gustaría salir desfavorecido en algo que va a quedar para la posteridad…

Ojoloco gruñó e ignoró el comentario de Sirius.

Marlene sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que su amigo no iba a madurar nunca. O, al menos, no pensaba demostrarlo.

Miró a sus compañeros. No tenía una relación estrecha con todos, pero los apreciaba por su valor para luchar en la Orden.

Lo cierto es que hasta a ella le parecía una empresa suicida. Los logros que cosechaban eran ridículos en comparación con los avances de Voldemort y sus mortífagos ahí fuera. Por cada paso que avanzaban, el otro bando daba tres zancadas.

Marlene intentaba no pensar eso a menudo. No, porque sabía que cuando perdiera la esperanza perdería también las ganas de luchar.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: 133 palabras tiene este primer drabble. Ay, cómo me cuesta esta generación. No obstante, creo que poco a poco voy estableciendo mejor mi canon mental sobre ellos.


	2. Alice Longbottom

**II**

_Alice Longbottom_

Cuando sabes que todo va mal

Has perdido la cuenta de las veces que has escuchado esas seis letras que desearías que te matasen. De todas formas, tampoco estás segura de poder comprender _números_.

Lo único que puedes hacer es gritar, _como si eso sirviera de algo_. Y, en los escasos segundos de tregua, mirar alrededor y sufrir un poco más, porque a tu lado hay un hombre que te suena de algo y cuyos alaridos te duelen casi tanto como la maldición cruciatus.

En uno de esos _descansos_, como los llama Crouch, oyes el llanto de un bebé.

Y es algo infinitamente más complejo que los números, pero tan natural que no te cuesta nada reconocerlo y dejar de pensar en ti misma para desear con la poca voluntad que te queda que no le hagan daño al emisor de ese sonido.

No a Neville.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Uf, 140 palabras justas. Y me las he visto y me las he deseado para recortarlo.


	3. Seamus Finnigan

**III**

_Seamus Finnigan_

Cuando tocas fondo

—A lo mejor si replicaras menos…

No es la primera vez que Lavender dice eso. Pero él no piensa callarse mientras los Carrow pregonan que los muggles son algo así como una piara de cerdos. Porque, si dejara a Amycus con su padre y sin varita, esa gárgola no tendría opción.

—Lav, no lo repitas—cierra los ojos y se encoge en su cama, intentando ignorar que le duele todo.

Puede que Lavender tenga razón, piensa. Por mucha resistencia que el ED intente oponer a los Carrow para hacer lo más tortuosa posible su labor en la escuela, no dejan de ser unos niñatos plantando cara a unos mortífagos liderados por alguien que ha matado a cientos de personas.

Quizá lo más sensato fuera rendirse.

Seamus suelta una carcajada al comprender lo que pasa por su mente.

_Nunca._

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Éste tiene 138 palabras y, a diferencia de los dos anteriores, no me ha costado nada escribirlo, puede que porque quiero mucho a Seamus. Oh, y no veo extraño que de vez en cuando pensaran en dejar de jorobar a los Carrow. Después de todo, y por mucho que la Guerra les hiciera madurar a pasos agigantados, no dejan de ser unos niños rebeldes.


	4. Susan Bones

**IV**

_Susan Bones_

Cuando intentas arreglarlo

La Guerra hace mucho daño, no hay duda. Pero algún día tiene que terminar, ¿verdad? Si lo bueno acaba, lo malo también.

Susan aún no tiene forma de saber que Voldemort no ser irá de forma pacífica. Que en su último día de vida hará todo el daño posible, llevándose las vidas de muchos por el camino. Que los supervivientes de ambos bandos estarán unidos sin quererlo en el dolor por la pérdida y las ganas de reconstruir sus vidas.

De lo que está segura es que no va a dejar de luchar. No para que gane _su bando_ –conceptos como ése son tan ambiguos que Susan no cree en ellos–, sino para recuperar su vida. Para no seguir estando atemorizada, para poder salir a la calle sin miedo.

Susan va a luchar por su derecho a ser feliz.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: 140 palabras y hasta aquí hemos llegado. No sabía exactamente si poner primero a Seamus y luego a Susan o viceversa, pero al final ha quedado así. Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
